Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 May 2018
01:38:04 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 01:38:18 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 01:47:38 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 01:48:11 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 02:13:21 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 02:13:53 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 05:45:59 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 05:46:33 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 06:02:42 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 06:05:15 -!- Iloveships9 has joined Special:Chat 06:05:41 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 06:05:53 HI 06:06:03 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 06:06:27 hello 06:06:47 WHERE R U ALL FROM 06:07:04 Hi has anyone know the release of Troublemaker? 06:07:27 I think 16th of june 06:07:34 maybe 06:07:39 NOPE 06:08:08 I WISH IT REALISE SOON 06:08:31 I hope it releases next week... 06:08:36 same 06:08:40 YEAH 06:08:55 HMM... 06:09:06 YR ANS GUYS 06:09:48 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 06:10:00 I really wanna see Adrien's face reaction about what he saw in Marinette's Room 06:10:15 WHOM U LOVE MOST IN MIRACOULOS 06:10:34 (silly) 06:10:38 Ladybug 06:10:52 SPELLING MISTAKE 06:11:05 OH 06:11:49 CATNOIR 06:12:18 Later... I'm going to write a 2nd part of my story in the discussions 06:12:26 DONT MIND CAN I ASK U A P.QUES 06:12:40 OK 06:12:44 BYE 06:13:29 -!- Iloveships9 has left Special:Chat 06:15:10 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 07:15:09 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 07:15:59 -!- Miraculous999 has left Special:Chat 07:22:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:23:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:24:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:25:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:27:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:27:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:27:35 -!- Not-so-emo-memeo has joined Special:Chat 07:27:42 Hi Jall 07:27:50 -!- Mrs.Perełka has joined Special:Chat 07:27:56 Hello? 07:28:04 Hi Mrs. Perelka 07:28:06 Hi 07:28:22 Wait hi to me? 07:28:29 Hi Not-so-emo-memeo 07:28:43 Nice to meet you all 07:28:50 Yes I've been noticed! First day signed on 07:29:10 Are you new here 07:29:47 hell yeah, but I always go on this website 07:30:09 help me, my exams start tomorrow �� 07:31:38 Oh then you should study 07:31:59 I have but I'm still scared 07:32:15 Please read the rules of this site open this link http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/d/g 07:32:59 -!- Not-so-emo-memeo has left Special:Chat 07:33:06 Oh I see this happens to me too 07:33:27 -!- Not-so-emo-memeo has joined Special:Chat 07:33:31 Are you 2 will be my friend 07:33:46 Ok and? 07:34:12 Mrs. Perelka are you will be my new friend 07:34:43 Not-so-emo-memeo are you will be my new friend 07:35:04 Ummmm ok? 07:35:06 I am a girl age 2 07:35:28 your aged 2? 07:35:45 I mean my age is 14 I am very sorry my printing mistake 07:36:06 And you 07:36:06 Girl, 15, Australian 07:36:20 I am from India 07:36:54 My friends Indian, she lived there for a couple of years then came back to Australia 07:37:39 I am from Poland (: 07:37:48 Well actually I'm still 14 but next Tuesday I'll be 15 07:37:53 Oh I see... 07:38:03 sweet I've always wanted to go to Poland 07:38:54 Looks like new friends from different countries 07:39:46 hehe 07:39:50 Awesome, it's so so cold here in Australia, the wether here is like a crazy girlfriend 07:39:55 hot then cold 07:41:02 It is very hot in India 07:42:05 Yes because India is above the equator, sorry if I sounded rude it's just my first exam tomorrow is geography ;p 07:42:19 -!- Iloveships9 has joined Special:Chat 07:44:01 -!- Iloveships9 has left Special:Chat 07:44:36 Hi Ilovoships9 07:45:41 and bye 07:45:50 xD 07:48:02 -!- Not-so-emo-memeo has left Special:Chat 07:48:32 Yes you are right 07:50:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:50:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:51:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:51:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:51:48 Mrs. Perelka this is your message wall open the link http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mrs.Pere%C5%82ka?useskin=oasis 07:52:06 -!- Mrs.Perełka has left Special:Chat 07:52:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:54:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:55:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:56:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:57:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:16:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 08:17:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 09:17:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:17:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:18:20 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:59:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 09:59:50 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:04:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:04:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:04:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:05:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:05:09 Hi Jallbug 10:05:38 Jallybug 10:05:58 hey Jally 10:27:08 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:27:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:32:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:48:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:48:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:48:58 Hi Jall 11:49:49 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:49:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:55:53 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 12:03:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:03:10 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:04:35 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 12:15:18 -!- Iloveships9 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:32 -!- Iloveships9 has joined Special:Chat 12:16:22 -!- Iloveships9 has left Special:Chat 12:24:03 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:24:12 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 12:24:20 Hi 12:58:41 -!- Henanolakara has joined Special:Chat 13:05:25 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:25:57 -!- MiraculousTheorizer has joined Special:Chat 14:26:53 -!- MiraculousTheorizer has left Special:Chat 15:31:02 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:31:42 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:42:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:46:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:46:19 Hi Jallybug 15:49:01 I am sorry I can't talk with you now in this moment sometimes after I will come back 15:50:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:52:31 Anoara Khatun 15:52:37 Ano 15:55:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:08:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:12:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:25:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:26:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:26:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:26:51 I am back Jall 16:27:14 Jallybug 16:27:20 Jall 16:41:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:42:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:49:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:21:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:23:32 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:24:54 Hey Sophie 17:25:07 o/ 17:32:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:58:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:58:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:06:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:40:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:45:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:51:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:54:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:07:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:09:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:33:55 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:42:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:48:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:51:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:02:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:14:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:21:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:25:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:43:59 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 21:44:14 Hi 21:57:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 21:57:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 21:57:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 21:58:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 22:00:46 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:06:16 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:23:27 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 22:23:32 hi 22:23:42 bye. :( Category:Wikia Chat logs